The Boy I Remembered
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: Selene meets a purple male hedgehog that she haven't seen for a long time. Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

**The Boy I Remembered Ch.1**

The city of Station Square is being attacked by Eggman's robots. Sonic, Amy, Shadow, Nebula, and Selene were there to stop Eggman from destroying Station Square. All of a sudden, the girls were captured by Eggman's robot claw.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Amy, Selene, and Nebula screamed for help.

"Girls!" Sonic and Shadow shocked.

"Ho ho ho! I got you now, ladies!" Eggman cackled.

"I don't think so Eggman!" Selene and Nebula said in unison. They both used their super strength to break free. It works, but Amy cannot fly. She starts falling. Nebula flies down and catches Amy in her arms.

"Thanks, Nebula!" Amy said.

"Don't thank me yet, we got to take down Eggman!" Nebula said.

"Right!" Amy agreed.

Selene throws her magenta energy blasts at Eggman's giant robot. But it didn't make a scratch.

"Take that, you pesky little hedgehog!" Eggman fires his laser beam and shoots it right at Selene.

"UGH!" Selene gets hit and falls down; but then, a purple blur flash runs into Selene before she was about to hit the ground.

"Huh?" Shadow, Sonic, Amy, and Nebula were speechless.

"You okay, Selene?" the purple male hedgehog asked when he said her name.

"Huh? How do you know my name?" Selene asked this mysterious purple hedgehog. She thought she had seen him before, but she couldn't remember him.

"I'll explain later, right now I got to take this weird egg looking man down" the purple hedgehog speeds up to Eggman's giant robot. He used Sonic's attack moves to make holes on the robot. Then throws red chaos spears. The robot is now destroyed, and Eggman was ejected from his seat. Sending him miles away from here.

Everyone was speechless; so as the heroes. Who was this purple hedgehog.

He then walks back to Selene.

"Selene, don't you remember me?" the hedgehog asked her.

"Do I know you?" Selene asked.

"Yes, when we first met at the facility. Where those human agents captured me and sent me there" the hedgehog said as he tries to make her to remember. She now remembers who it was.

"Adam, is that you?" Selene asked. She hasn't seen him for a long time; when she was trapped in the facility for her whole life when she was a child.

"Yes, it's me" Adam said.

* * *

**Yeah, I know my grammar sucks. I trying my best. **


	2. Chapter 2

**The Boy I Remembered Ch.2**

Moments later after Adam has explained everything to Selene; Selene was speechless. She then had a memory flashback.

_(Flashback; 6 years ago)_

_10 year-old Selene was in the cafeteria-like room having something to eat, by herself. Just then, an 11 year-old male purple hedgehog was walking towards to Selene's table. _

"_Hi" he greeted to her._

"_Hi" Selene said shyly. _

"_Why are you alone by yourself?" he asked. Selene sighs sadly._

"_I don't have any friends. I'm just a loner" Selene said sadly._

"_I feel so sorry for you. Why don't we become friends then?" he asked nicely._

"_Really? You want to be friends?" Selene asked._

"_Of course. By the way, my name is Adam" he introduced himself._

"_Nice to meet you, Adam. My name is Selene" Selene said._

"_That's a nice name, Selene" Adam said. Selene blushes._

"_Thanks" Selene said._

_(End of Flashback)_

"Adam, I remember now" Selene said.

"You do?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, but how did you escape from the facility?" Selene asked.

"Well, it wasn't that easy. But I went crazy like hell; I wanted to get out of there because I can't stand these human agents telling me what to do. So I used my powers to take them down and escaped the facility" Adam explained.

"Wow" Selene was speechless.

"What about you, Selene? How did you escape the facility?" Adam asked.

"Seven months ago. And that I was reunited with my sister" Selene explained.

"You have a sister?" Adam asked.

"Yup, and she's right here" Selene said as she pointed to Nebula.

"Hi. I'm Nebula" Nebula greeted.

"It's nice to meet you, Nebula" Adam shakes hands with Nebula.

"It's nice to meet you too, Adam" Nebula said.

"Thanks. You look so much like Selene" Adam said.

"Thanks" Nebula said.

Moments later; Adam, Selene, and Nebula were taking a walk on the sidewalk of Station Square. Suddenly, something grabbed Nebula as she was pulled in the alley.

"Yo! Get your hands off of me!" Nebula screamed; she bites the person's hand with her sharp fangs.

"Ow!" the figure was a female. Nebula breaks free and gets into her fighting stance.

"Sally Acorn. What are you doing here?" Nebula hissed. Sally smirks at her.

"Nebula! Grr! Sally" Selene snarled angrily as her eyes glowed in magenta.

"What a surprise. Ah, you have a cute handsome hedgehog, hi cutie" Sally said seductively to Adam. Adam gets nervous when she talks like that.

"I am not your type, lady" Adam said with a disgust look on his face. He hates flirty girls.

"Stay away from him, you squirrel!" Selene with her eyes glowing magenta. She got in front of Adam.

"Oh, puh-lease. Here we go again with you creepy glowing eyes" Sally rolled her eyes.

"That's it!" Nebula was pissed off; she tackled Sally to the ground like a wrestler.

"Get off of me, creepy!" Sally tries to get her off, but Nebula was too strong.

"Shut up! I'm gonna ask you again; what are you doing here?" Nebula snarled.

"For revenge; for having that pink brat stealing my Sonic!" Sally shouted. Nebula rolls her eyes, she knew that Sally doesn't give up.

"Sally, you need to move on. I already told you, you can't force Sonic to be your boyfriend again. Because you cheated on him with my Ex-boyfriend Scourge. You don't even love Sonic, you are just trying to make yourself popular by hanging out with him" Nebula growls. Sally scoffs.

"I don't care! I will have him back!" Sally screams in anger.

"You better stay away from him, Sally. What you did was very wrong; you broke his heart, and cheated on him. You need to move on" Nebula hissed angrily.

Nebula gets off of Sally, and leaves her there by herself. Adam, Selene, and Nebula walks out of the alley.

* * *

**I DON'T hate Sally! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Boy I Remembered Ch.3**

Adam, Selene, and Nebula were still walking together on the sidewalk. All of a sudden, a black van pulls over. Human men agents claim Nebula and throws her in the back van.

"We got her, let's move!" Agent#1 said.

"Nebula!" Selene tries to stop the van but it was already too late. They were gone.

"Human agents. I should have known" Adam groans in defeat.

"We got to do something!" Selene said in worry. Worried about her sister.

"You're right. Come on!" Adam uses his speed power. Just like Sonic's. Selene flies and follows Adam.

* * *

_**With Nebula**_

Nebula had a bandana covering her mouth; all she can do is muffle. Her wrists were tied in ropes behind her back.

"Mmff! Mmfff!" Nebula tries to escape but it was no use.

"Sir, we got the female hedgehog. We're heading back to the facility right now" Agent#2 said on his walkie talkie thing.

"Excellent work, boys" the chief said through the transmitter radio.

"Mmfff!" Nebula kicks the van door but it wouldn't open.

"Hey, calm down, girl! Or will taser you!" Agent#3 said, holding his taser.

"Grrrr!" Nebula muffle growls; she kicks the taser out of his hand. She kicks him again, but backup inside the van held her tightly. Agent#3 used his taser on her. She faints to the floor.

Moments later; Nebula wakes up. Her wrists were free, so did the mouth cloth covering. She looks around and noticed that she was inside a jail-like cell. All of a sudden, she was shivering. There were no heaters in this room. It was very cold. She was feeling weak, her body temperature was dropping.

* * *

**_With Adam and Selene_**

They found the facility; they were tip toeing quietly. Getting passed by the securities. What they didn't know is that they stepped on a grill-like air vent. They fell in.

"Aaaaahhhhh!" Selene falls in first; landing on her back. Adam then falls right on top of Selene.

"UGH!" Selene grunts from the impact. She cringed in pain. She noticed that Adam was on top of Selene; they were both blushing hard. Adam rolls to the side, from being on top of Selene. Adam groans in pain.

"Are you alright?" Adam groans some more.

"Y-Yeah, I'm ok. Man, that was a nasty fall" Selene cringes. Trying to recover quickly.

Adam and Selene soon recover from their nasty fall; they crawled through the air ducts. On their way to find Nebula.

* * *

**_With Nebula_**

Nebula was shivering very badly; she was becoming pale. Just then, her ears perked up to the sound of clattering from the air ducts.

"Huh?" Nebula looks up and squints her eyes to see what's in the air vent. It was Adam and her sister Selene.

"S-Selene…A-A-Adam?" Nebula's voice was very dry and raspy.

"Nebula is that you?" Selene said.

"Y-Y-Yeah, it's me. H-H-Help me g-get out of t-t-this thing. I-I-I'm s-s-shivering my butt off" Nebula said as she shivered.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out" Selene said.

Selene used her super strength to break the air vent. She and Adam lands down on their feet. They help Nebula stand up; they could tell that she was freezing to death.

"Oh, my god. She's freezing terribly. I'll carry her" Selene said as she carries her sister in bridle style. Suddenly, the alarms blared loudly.

**INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!**

The alarms continues blaring.

"Let's move!" Adam said as he chaos spear on the bars to break free. They ran to the door and were stopped by human securities.

"Freeze!" they said.

"Put your hands up!" Security#1 said.

"How about DOWN!" Selene used her one fist to pound on the floor, creating a crack on it, as it breaks in half like a trench. The securities fell in.

"Nice one, Selene" Adam winks at her. Selene giggles cutely.

"Let's go!" Adam said as they ran into the halls.

* * *

**Just to let you know, Adam is not Shadow's brother. **


	4. Chapter 4

**The Boy I Remembered Ch.4**

Adam and Selene with Nebula in her arms; they were running down the halls. But they were stopped by the leader.

"Going somewhere?" the leader smirks; Selene and Adam hissed angrily.

"Mr. Chief" Selene and Adam said at the same time.

"Ah, so you remember me?" Mr. Chief grins.

"That you captured me when I was an infant. You are evil" Selene snarled angrily as her eyes glowed in magenta.

"But I took care of you, Ms. Selene Emerald"

"You did not! You were cruel to me, you took me away from my family!" Selene growls.

"And you also did the same to me, you killed my parents when I was a child!" Adam glared angrily. Adam rushed to Mr. Chief and runs around him in circles like a tornado. Nebula wakes up from her deep sleep; she noticed that her sister Selene is carrying her in her arms.

"…..Uhhh…..Selene…" Nebula moans from her deep sleep.

"Nebula, you're awake" Selene smiles happily to see her sister is awake.

"Selene! Take your sister out of here!" Adam said as he fights Mr. Chief.

"What about you?" Selene worried.

"I'll handle Mr. Chief! Now go!" Adam continues punching Mr. Chief. Selene had no choice; she carries Nebula in her arms and runs in the halls. She saw human agents appearing from the other halls. Selene throws her magenta energy blasts right at them.

"Get out of my way!" Selene continues throwing her energy blasts at them. Once she makes way, she saw the metal door closing down. She slides down like a baseball player running to the base; she made it through before the door closed. She and Nebula were now outside. But Adam was still inside the facility.

"Oh no. Adam! He's still inside!" Selene worriedly.

"Selene, I'm too weak. I can't move. You're gonna have to go back inside and save Adam" Nebula said weakly.

"No, I'm leaving you out here!" Selene disagreed.

"Selene, there's no time! Adam is in trouble! Now go, I'll be fine!" Nebula said.

"But—"

"Go!"

Selene nods and goes back inside the facility; she punched the metal door with her super strength.

* * *

**_With Adam_**

Adam was getting tired and weak; he falls down to his knees. Mr. Chief chuckles evilly.

"Give up?"

"Yo! Leave him alone!" a female voice screamed. It was Selene. She grits her teeth; her eyes were glowing in magenta.

"Or what?"

"I'll kick your ASS!" Selene screamed in anger. She tackled Mr. Chief to the ground.

"Now now, let's not get too violent, Ms. Selene" Mr. Chief trembled in fear. Selene shook her head, ignoring him.

"Say goodnight" Selene smirks; she hit him in the head hard. He was knocked out cold. As he was knocked out on the floor, Selene goes to Adam. He was really exhausted from fighting with Mr. Chief. She picks him up in bridle style using her super strength.

Selene and Adam made it outside; Nebula saw them coming out. She soon recovers from having her body temperature low. It goes back to her normal right temperature.

"Selene! Adam!" Nebula runs up to them.

"Nebula!" Selene runs up to her sister. They gave each other a hug.

Moments later; Adam was about to be on his own. Before he leaves, he wants to say something to Selene.

"I will see you again, Adam" Selene said sweetly. She gave him a kiss on the cheek. Adam blushed at this. He really likes it. Selene saw him blush, she giggles cutely.

"I'll see you again too, Selene" Adam said sweetly; he takes a magenta electric guitar keychain to Selene. Selene gasps in surprise.

"Is that for me?"

"Yup. I know that you are good at playing the guitar. I also play my guitar too" Adam said; he then gave the keychain to Selene.

"Really? I didn't know you can play a guitar. And thank you" Selene said sweetly.

"You're welcome. I hope will see each other again. Goodbye, Selene" Adam said as he gave her a kiss on her cheek. He then dashed off into the city of Station Square. Selene blushed at this, she really likes Adam. He was such a sweet boy.

The End.


End file.
